


V.O.M.D (vamp of my dreams)

by markmin420



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Human Na Jaemin, M/M, Strangers to Roommates to Friends to Lovers, Vampire Mark Lee, faerie huang renjun, kun is the vampire president, vampire johnny suh, yukhei is a siren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-09 15:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markmin420/pseuds/markmin420
Summary: “You know Mark right, you and Hyuck are friends. What’s he like?” Jaemin asked. He had called Renjun for some company while he was dusting.“Well he’s nice, kinda mysterious almost,” Renjun answered. Jaemin paused his dusting, intrigued.“What do you mean mysterious?”“I don’t know,” Renjun paused. “He’s just kinda withdrawn I guess? I’ve known him for years and I barely know a thing about him besides basics. It just feels like he’s keeping secrets.”Jaemin's desperate for a roommate, and Mark needs a place to live. Things couldn't seem more perfect, until Jaemin realizes he's sleeping in the same apartment as a vampire.





	V.O.M.D (vamp of my dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this my second fic ever and its out just in time for halloween!! title inspired by B.O.M.D by clairo!

Jaemin was desperate. He needed a roommate and he needed one ASAP. 

“Just put an ad on Craigslist, what’s the worst that could happen?” Jeno said after spending their whole lunch listening to Jaemin beg him to move back in. Jeno had been Jaemin’s roommate for years until he decided he and his boyfriend Donghyuck were serious enough to live together. Jaemin hadn’t taken that well. Jeno was what anyone would call the perfect roommate. He did laundry, bought groceries, even cleaned up after Jaemin went on a stress induced baking binge and trashed their kitchen. 

“Jeno do you really think i’ll find someone who can live up to you on Craigslist?!” Jaemin asked, without lifting his head from the table. 

“Well no one can compare to me I’m incredible, but that doesn’t mean you won’t find a decent-ish roommate,” Jeno said, snatching a chip from Jaemin’s plate. Jaemin lifted his head. He’d been taking extra shifts to pay his rent alone and he was exhausted. 

“Maybe i’ll ask Renjun again,” he said. Jeno laughed.

“You know Renjun will never leave the kids,” Jeno said, sneaking another chip. Jaemin pushed his plate towards him.

“Chenle and Jisung are not kids, Jeno. Jisung is pushing twenty one, he doesn’t need Renjun to cut the crust off his sandwiches anymore,” Jaemin said, slamming his hand on the table. 

“I know that! But you try telling Renjun that and see how well it goes for you,” Jeno said defensively. Jaemin groaned and laid his head back on the table. He knew how telling Renjun that would go, he’d already tried it. Twice. 

“Oh wait, I completely forgot. Hyuck’s best friend Mark is looking for a roommate. His lease just ended and his roommate Yukhei is moving back home or something,” Jeno said like it was no big deal that he had the answer to all of Jaemin’s problems and had forgotten about it. 

“Why didn’t you mention him sooner?!” Jaemin demanded, throwing his napkin at him. 

“I just said I completely forgot! Stop throwing things at me! Do you want his number or not?!”

“Jeno, you lovable, beautiful idiot. If this works out and Mark is decent enough to be my roommate i’m changing Jisung as the inheritor of my estate to you.” 

Jaemin left lunch with Mark’s number programmed into his phone. He pulled his phone out and sent a text to Donghyuck. 

“hey jeno told me ur bff needs a place to live and i still need a roommate.”

Hyuck’s response was almost instantaneous. 

“omgg that would work out so perfectly actually!! Mark’s been sleeping at our friend Johnny’s house on his couch now for a while lol i’ll let him know you’re looking for a roommate still!”

Jaemin used all the self restraint he had in his body to not immediately text Mark, and that only lasted about an hour. He was about to type out a message when his phone dinged. 

“hey this is jaemin right? It’s mark lee. hyuck told me you’re still looking for a roommate?” 

Jaemin immediately typed out a response. 

“yeah this is Jaemin!! and i’m definitely still looking for a roommate! I was just about to text you actually lmao. do you wanna maybe come over and look at the place?” 

“yeah that sounds good is saturday okay with you?” 

Saturday was barely a week away, and Jaemin wondered if he’d be able to get the apartment looking presentable in time. 

“saturday is perfect! here’s the address…”

He’d figure it out. 

It was Friday before Jaemin realized they’d never set a time on Saturday. So he decided he’d just take the day off work even though he couldn’t afford to, and pray that things with Mark would work out and he wouldn’t have to pay the full rent anymore. He woke up at 7 am sharp on Saturday and started cleaning the apartment. 

“You know him right, you and Hyuck are friends. What’s he like?” Jaemin asked. He had called Renjun for some company while he was dusting. 

“Well he’s nice, kinda mysterious almost,” Renjun answered. Jaemin paused his dusting, intrigued. 

“What do you mean mysterious?”

“I don’t know,” Renjun paused. “He’s just kinda withdrawn I guess? I’ve known him for years and I barely know a thing about him besides basics. It just feels like he’s keeping secrets.” 

Jaemin didn’t say anything for a minute, his duster completely abandoned on the floor. 

“Also he’s really freaking hot,” Renjun added. 

“You’re so annoying, I can never tell if someone is actually suspicious and mysterious when you say they are, because your conspiracy theories make you think everyone is hiding something,” Jaemin said, leaning down to pick his duster up. 

“I mean, I guess you’ll find out soon enough, won’t you?” 

It had been hours since he had finished cleaning his house and had ended his call with Renjun, but what he said still lingered in Jaemin’s mind. What if Mark was suspicious and hiding something? And if he is, what’s he hiding? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock and he jumped up immediately. He took a deep breath, and tried to force his heart rate to slow down. He walked over and opened the door.

“Hey! Mark, come on in!” Jaemin greeted, smiling. Well, Renjun was right about one thing. Mark was hot. Mark smiled back and walked in. 

“Hey, Jaemin. It’s nice to finally meet you! Hyuck’s told me a lot about you,” He said, offering a hand to shake. Jaemin grabbed his hand and almost dropped it. 

“Oh wow, your hands are freezing, are you cold? I can turn down the AC if you need me to,” Jaemin offered. Mark laughed, looking almost embarrassed. 

“Nah, it’s fine, i have an iron deficiency so i’m always a little colder than normal,” He said easily. Jaemin wanted to argue that he felt more than ‘a little colder than normal’ but decided against it. They walked around the apartment, Jaemin acting as tour guide. As they walked and talked more, Jaemin decided Renjun was a paranoid freak and that Mark was about as normal as they come.

“It’s not much, but way too big for just me,” Jaemin said once they made their way back into the kitchen. They sat down at the little dining table Jaemin and Jeno had bought when they first moved in.

“It’s really nice! And rent is super affordable,” Mark said drinking from the glass of water Jaemin had poured him. 

“So...wanna be roommates?” Jaemin asked, smiling at the boy in front of him hopefully. 

“Heck yeah dude! When do I move in?” 

Mark had been officially moved in for close to two weeks and things were going swimmingly. He was quiet, and mostly kept to himself. Their schedules were mostly conflicting so they didn’t see much of each other, but when they did it was never awkward or forced. Though Mark did have his weird habits. 

“Hey Mark, I was kinda wanting pizza for dinner, you wanna split a pie?” Jaemin asked one day when Mark walked in from work. 

“That’s so nice of you to ask Jaemin, but I’ve already got stuff for dinner in the fridge,” He said walking over and pulling ingredients out. Jaemin watched as Mark proceeded to put some meat on a skillet and left it there for less than a second. He put it on a plate, then walked to his room. Jaemin watched him go, barely hiding his face of shock. Mark was eating what was basically raw meat. Jaemin felt like walking to his room and letting Mark know his dinner wasn’t cooked but he remembered Mark’s one set ground rule and didn’t move. When Mark had moved in and they set rules, Jaemin had an extensive list. No being loud past 1 am, no smoking in the house, don’t eat what isn’t yours, etc. But Mark only had one. 

“It’s kinda embarrassing,” he’d said, running a hand through his hair. “But i’m kinda weird about my personal space and stuff. So my one rule is no going in my room, especially while I'm not home.” 

Jaemin had agreed easily, it seemed simple enough to respect his roommates space. But as time went on he was reminded again about what Renjun had said. Maybe Mark was hiding something. 

Mark had left for a camping trip with his friends for a few days which left Jaemin all alone with his creeping suspicions about him. That was another thing Mark did that was odd. He’d up and leave for what he told Jaemin were camping trips for a few days at seemingly random times. Mark had been gone for three days already and Jaemin had successfully held himself back from snooping in Mark’s room so far. But he was about to break. His curiosity was killing him and it was nearing 11 pm, surely Mark wouldn’t be home this late? He was probably staying an extra night with his friends. If Jaemin went inside just for a sneak peek, Mark would never know. That’s what Jaemin convinced himself as he walked down the hall past his door to stop at Mark’s. He reached out for the handle a little worried it might be locked, but he was able to twist it open with ease. He took a deep breath and walked in, switching the light on. It was an ordinary room as far as Jaemin could tell. A little messy, with clothes strewn on the bottom of his bed, and a cluttered desk. Jaemin walked in a little more and noticed the one thing that was out of place, a small black mini fridge. 

“Huh, I guess he wanted me to stay out so I didn’t raid his secret stash,” Jaemin said, laughing to himself. All this time he thought Mark was hiding something like dead bodies in his closet when it was just a secret alcohol fridge. Jaemin squatted down to open the door and see what Mark liked, maybe he’d pick some up the next time he went shopping and they could drink together. Jaemin opened the door and was confused when he saw it was mostly empty save for a weird plastic bag pushed all the way to the back. Jaemin reached in to pull it out and nearly dropped it in shock when he realized what it was. This was a bag of blood, in his roommates mini fridge. It was even labeled AB, Jaemin noticed with a jolt. That was his blood type. Jaemin shoved the bag back in the fridge in a panic wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. He started backing out of the room slowly but was stopped which a thud when he hit something solid. Oh no.

“I thought I told you to stay out of my room.” Mark said, his voice even. Jaemin whipped around to look at him. His face was unreadable and though Jaemin was physically taller than him, Mark seemed to be towering over him. 

“Mark, i’m sorry, I-I know you said to stay out but,” Jaemin gulped. “Why do you have a mini fridge full of bags of blood?” 

Mark sighed and walked past him. He sat on the edge of his bed facing Jaemin who was still frozen in shock. 

“Ugh dude, this is so awkward now. Okay so, i’m a vampire kind of, and need blood to live,” Mark said running a hand through his hair aggressively leaving it all sticking up. Jaemin noticed that he did that whenever he was nervous. 

“But Mark..vampires aren’t real?”

Mark smiled at him and Jaemin screamed. Mark had fangs, honest to god fangs. 

“YOU HAVE FANGS? But I've never seen them before?” Jaemin said walking closer to inspect them. Right before Jaemin’s eyes they shrunk back down to regular incisors. 

“That’s because they retract,” Mark said. Jaemin kind of felt like he was dreaming. His roommate, drinks blood, and has fangs? His roommate is a vampire? 

“Believe me now?” Mark asked when Jaemin just continued to stare at him. 

“So is this why you eat only red meat and why you eat it raw? And why you’re so cold?? Oh my god, you told me you have an iron deficiency,” Jaemin said, remembering the excuse Mark had given him when they first met. 

“I mean that’s technically true. I do have an iron deficiency. And an everything else blood related deficiency,” He said, looking almost apologetic. Jaemin had to sit down. 

“Okay, you’re a vampire. How do you walk around outside?” Jaemin asked. He stared at Mark‘s skin extra closely, looking for any signs of burns. He found nothing. 

“I use one million SPF sunscreen,” Mark said watching Jaemin inspect his skin. 

“Wait really?” 

“No stupid, that isn’t even a thing. Vampire’s don’t burn in the sunlight, that’s only in movies,” he said. 

“Well how am I supposed to know?? I didn’t even know vampires existed until like 5 minutes ago,” Jaemin said, defensive.

“Okay here’s your vampire crash course: we aren’t harmed by the sun, though it is draining to be in it for long periods of time, we can see ourselves in mirrors, and in photos, we need blood to survive but can consume and digest food,” Mark spouted off. “Anything I missed?”

“Yeah, are you immortal?” Jaemin asked noticing for the first time a small pair of puncture wounds on Mark’s neck. 

“Nah, not immortal, we just have really long life spans compared to humans. Like I could live up to 170 years, but by 170 i’ll look like the average human 80 year old.” Jaemin nodded taking all the information in. 

“Wait, does Hyuck know you’re a vampire? Is he a vampire??” Jaemin asked, suddenly picturing Hyuck chomping down on his best friends neck.

“Yes and no,” Mark said and tried not to laugh at Jaemin’s sigh of relief. 

“Did your last roommate know you were a vampire? Is that why he moved home?” Jaemin asked. This time Mark really did laugh. 

“Yukhei was a siren, Jaemin. Yeah he knew I was a vampire and that’s not why he moved home.” 

“Wait a siren?? Sirens, vampires, how many other mythical creatures are real??” Jaemin asked, bewildered. 

“All of them.” 

Jaemin’s eyes bugged out of his head. 

“Okay this feels like enough for tonight, maybe you should get some rest,” Mark said standing and grabbing Jaemin’s wrist. Jaemin let Mark lead him to his bedroom, still trying to process that the world he lives in is not at all what he thought. 

“I have more questions,” Jaemin eventually said. Mark turned to look at him. 

“Tomorrow. For now, get some sleep,” Mark said turning off Jaemin’s light and shutting his door behind him. Jaemin didn’t think he’d be able to turn his brain off, but he was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

“Okay so how old are you?” 

“Jaemin i’m 24.” 

“No, no your real age,” 

“24 IS MY REAL AGE,” Mark was about to pull his hair out from frustration. He knew getting used to the idea of vampires and faeries and witches existing was difficult but Jaemin had more ridiculous questions than Mark had ever heard. 

“Twilight rotted your brain,” Mark said standing and walking to the kitchen. He felt Jaemin’s eyes follow him as he made a bowl of cereal. 

“Okay one more question, when you leave for your ‘camping trips’ where do you go really?” Jaemin asked. Mark could feel the fear radiating off him, he knew the younger must be expecting the worst. 

“Those are coven meetings. The leader of my coven calls a meeting whenever there’s something happening in the supernatural world,” Mark explained and could almost physically feel Jaemin deflate in relief. “Since you’re an outsider who knows now, I should take you to the next one.” 

Jaemin paled. 

“Mark please I know I’m nosy and ask too many questions but please don’t feed me to your vampire family,” He pleaded. Mark bit his lip to keep from laughing. 

“Jaemin, they won’t eat you. My coven has a sworn oath to never feed from an unconsenting human. That’s just wrong,” He assured him. Jaemin sighed in relief though Mark could still hear his heart racing. 

“You said unconsenting humans..does that mean some people volunteer?” Jaemin asked, looking up at Mark’s face. 

“Uh, yeah sometimes,” Mark said, trying to keep eye contact with him and failing. 

“Is it like a sex thing? Is that why you look so awkward right now?” 

If Mark could still blush he would’ve right now.

“I guess it can be? I’m not really concerned about what others choose to do in their free time,” He said, running a hand through his hair. Dumb nervous habit. 

“Oh damn, i’m gonna be late for work, okay I gotta run, will you be here when I get back?” Jaemin asked him, running around to gather his things. Mark nodded and waved as he walked out the door. As soon as it was shut and Mark was sure Jaemin was really gone he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. 

“Johnny, I fucked up.”

“So let me get this straight, you left your room unlocked, your nosy roommate went inside, found your mini fridge full of blood, and you told him you’re a vampire,” Johnny said, sat in Mark and Jaemin’s living room. He had rushed over to help Mark do damage control right after he called him. Mark nodded miserably. Johnny sighed. 

“Dude, Kun is gonna be pissed,” he said. Mark groaned and put his head in his hands. He remembered how mad the coven leader had gotten when he told Hyuck that he was a vampire. He’d even threatened to erase Hyuck’s memories of Mark completely. Mark hadn’t known Jaemin that long, but the thought of his new roommate and friend completely forgetting him made him feel sick. 

“Can’t you talk to him for me?? You’re his favorite, he made you!” Mark begged. Johnny sighed and wrung his hands. 

“Yeah i’ll try. You’re gonna have to bring your new boyfriend to the next coven meeting regardless,” He said standing up and grabbing his jacket. Mark jumped up after him. 

“He’s not my boyfriend! He’s just my roommate! I swear!” Mark called after him as Johnny walked towards the door.

A few hours after Johnny left, Jaemin came home from work carrying a pizza box.

“Since I know all about your little fangs and everything, I figured we can eat dinner together now! I don’t know how often you eat food that isn’t raw meat or blood but I hope pizza is okay,” He said sitting it down on their table and smiling at Mark. 

“Little?! My fangs are not little Jaemin! And pizza is great,” Mark sat down across from him and Jaemin handed him a slice. They chewed in silence for a minute and Mark thought that the younger might be finally out of questions to ask him. 

“So, how did you become a vampire?” 

Nevermind. Mark chewed carefully for a second then swallowed. 

“Well I was 15. My parents were driving us home from visiting some family friends out of town. It was pretty late but my dad was always a good driver so they didn’t think about it. Someone hit us, a drunk driver or something. My mom and dad died on impact, and apparently I was in critical condition but made it to the hospital. I wasn’t supposed to make it, but Johnny got to me in time. Me and Hyuck, we’d known Johnny all our lives. He lived in the neighborhood and was around Hyuck’s older brothers age so we always kinda hung out growing up and were close. But we never knew he was a vampire. Until he turned me.” Mark finally looked up, not realizing he’d been staring at his lap until he finished talking. He met Jaemin’s eyes and was surprised to see them shining with tears. 

“Mark, i’m so sorry. I can't even imagine what that must’ve been like,” Jaemin said, reaching out to grab his hand. 

“It’s okay, I've come to terms with it now. And Johnny and the rest of the coven are my family now. And i’ve got some really good friends,” Mark said, squeezing Jaemin’s hand. They finished their pizza without letting go of each other’s hands.

“Nana why don’t you ever come over and bake for us anymore, we’re starving! Renjun doesn’t feed us!!” Jaemin rolled his eyes at the two heads squished into frame on his phone. 

“Chenle, i’ll send you the recipe for my chocolate chip cookies, you two can make them together,” He said, dropping his phone so he could continue folding. It was laundry day and Mark was out, and Jaemin found himself missing the kids. 

“But they don’t taste as good if we make them,” Chenle whined. 

“Alright then ask Renjun to bake you some,” Jaemin said picking up another pair of socks to roll together. 

“We banned Renjun from the oven after he forgot to turn it off after cooking, then fell asleep,” Jisung said. Jaemin’s eyes widened and he picked up the phone. 

“Okay the next day I have a free day, i’m all yours. I’ll take you out for coffee, my treat,” Jaemin offered, laughing at their cheers. They said their goodbyes and Jaemin went back to folding. 

“Hey, when’s your next free day?” Mark asked rushing in about two hours later. “We gotta go talk to Kun.” 

“Who’s Kun? And I can’t my next day off, I already promised i’d treat Chenle and Jisung,” Jaemin said. 

“Kun is the leader of my coven. He’s like...the vampire president I guess? No, don’t be scared!!” Mark added seeing Jaemin pale. “Kun is genuinely so nice and caring, he would never hurt you.” 

Jaemin nodded. He felt horrible about having to cancel on the kids and then even more horrible because he’d have to lie to them about why he was cancelling.

“I’m free on friday.”

All week long Jaemin was filled with a nervous anticipation. He was about to be thrust into a world he didn’t belong in and it scared him. But it also excited him. Friday finally rolled around and so far all Mark had told him was to pack a bag. 

“A bag for what?” He’d asked. 

“We’ll be staying overnight. It’s kinda far,” Mark said sheepishly. 

Jaemin still had no clue what to wear, what was proper attire for meeting the president of vampires? Should he dress up? Stick with something more casual? He tried to gauge how to dress off how Mark did but Mark always wore some weird t shirt and ripped jeans no matter the occasion. 

“Jaemin hurry up, if we don’t leave now it’ll be 6 before we even get there! Come on I want to beat the traffic!” Mark called. Jaemin grabbed his bag and ran out, making sure all the lights were off before locking the door. 

Mark wasn’t kidding, it was far. They were in the car for close to 4 hours. Jaemin had been nodding off in the passenger's seat when Mark shook him awake. 

“We’re here.”

“Woah,” Jaemin said staring out the window at the compound in front of him. It was massive, much bigger and nicer than Jaemin had imagined. “This place is massive.”

“Yeah, it used to be smaller and for just vampires but Kun opened its doors to any supernatural creature in need of a place to stay, or help adjusting, or anything else,” Mark said, admiration coloring his tone. 

They got out the car and grabbed their bags and Jaemin followed as Mark led the way to the door. 

“Usually full humans aren’t allowed in at all, but obviously Kun made an exception for you today,” Mark said as they walked inside. The inside almost resembled a fancy hotel, including a front desk and luggage carts. 

“Oh hey Mark! Welcome back, dude! And who’s the snack you brought with you?” The guy behind the desk greeted them, wiggling his eyebrows. Mark rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“Kevin, don’t try and scare him I already told him we don’t eat people,” Mark said. The guy behind the counter, Kevin, laughed and Jaemin noticed he had extra sharp incisors. 

“Always have to ruin all the fun don’t you? You’re staying in your usual room,” He handed Mark a pair of keys. Mark took the keys then stood waiting expectantly. 

“What?”

“What about Jaemin?” Mark asked gesturing to him. 

“What about him? He’s staying with you in your room? Duh.” 

“But there’s only one bed in my usual room??” Mark spluttered. Kevin winked. Mark groaned and grabbed Jaemin’s wrist and began pulling him down one of the extensive halls. 

“Sorry about this Jaemin, i’ll sleep on the floor you can take the bed,” Mark said once they reached room number 57. He unlocked the door and they both walked in. It resembled a typical bedroom, with a double bed and bathroom. Not huge, but definitely decently sized for what was supposed to be one 5’9 vampire. 

“Mark don’t be ridiculous, it’s big enough for us to share,” Jaemin said setting his bag down on the foot of the bed. 

“You sure? I don’t mind the floor at all, the carpet is pretty soft,” Mark said but Jaemin shook his head. 

“There is no way I'm letting you sleep on the floor!” Jaemin emphasized. Mark’s hair was a mess, and he reached out to flatten it. “So when do we meet with Mr. President?” 

“Do not call him that when we go see him i’m begging you.” 

Right after they had dinner in the compounds cafeteria, Mark brought them to an elevator that only had one button. 

“This is how we get to Kun’s office,” Mark explained. Jaemin could feel his heart start to race. Mark had assured him Kun wouldn’t hurt him, but he knew he had to be angry at him. Mark had revealed their secret to Jaemin, but only because Jaemin had basically forced his hand. The elevator stopped and the doors opened and Mark led him down a hall. It was brightly lit and not at all the scary corridor Jaemin was expecting. They even passed some people walking in the opposite direction. They walked by someone who looked strangely familiar and Jaemin stopped. 

“Renjun??” He asked and the person turned around. 

“Oh fuck. Jaemin?? What are you doing here?” It was Renjun. He walked closer to stand directly in front of them. 

“What am I doing here?? What are you doing here?!” Jaemin asked. Was Renjun a vampire too? Did he know Mark was a vampire? 

“Are you a vampire too?” Jaemin asked, a little shocked that his best friend had kept something like this from him.

“God no. I’m fae, well half fae. On my moms side,” Renjun smiled. Jaemin just blinked at him.

“So you’re a faerie. Who else knows? If you told the kids and not me i’m gonna be so mad,” Jaemin said. He stared at Renjun closer than he ever had before and suddenly noticed his ears were pointier than they usually were. “AH, YOUR EARS!” He yelled pointing at them. 

“Half faerie, Jaemin. And yeah, I usually glamour them to keep them looking like human ears but here I don’t have to,” Renjun said, swatting Jaemin’s hands away. “No one knows but Mark and Hyuck.” 

“You told Hyuck but not me???” Jaemin pouted at him. 

“Hyuck already knew about the Supernatural because of Mark, Jaemin. It wasn’t personal,” Renjun told him. Jaemin knew it wasn’t but he was still a bit hurt. 

“But wait...if you knew Mark was a vampire why did you tell me he seemed suspicious and that he was hiding something?! You made me paranoid enough that I went snooping in his room, and that’s how I found out he was a vampire!” Jaemin yelled. Renjun just laughed. 

“I said it exactly for that reason. I knew it’d freak you out and make you suspicious of him and you’d go sticking your big head where it doesn’t belong. I thought it’d be interesting,” He shrugged. 

“Ah, I should’ve known you were behind this,” A voice said behind them. All three of them whipped around to look. It was a very sophisticated, yet modern dressed man who Jaemin could only assume was Kun. 

“M-Mr. President, sir. I-I’m Na Jaemin,” Jaemin stuttered out, offering a shaking hand. Mark groaned and put his head in his hands beside him.

“President? Mark, what did you tell him?” Kun took Jaemin’s hand and shook it. Jaemin was barely aware of how cold he was, he supposed he was used to it by now. 

“Come on kids step into my office,” He said opening a door just ahead of them. “Renjun, you have a part in this, so you too.” 

Kun’s office was spacious and very elegant, the kind of office one would expect a CEO to have. Mark and Jaemin sat in the two chairs in front of his desk, and Renjun leaned against the wall behind them. 

“So, explain to me exactly why another human knows of our existence?” Kun asked and Mark got straight into explaining, Renjun occasionally filling any gaps. Jaemin felt bad, they were taking all the heat when it was really his fault they were in this mess. 

“Sir, please don’t be too mad at them,” Jaemin spoke up. “It’s really my fault, I basically made Mark tell me. But I swear, I would never tell a single soul about you guys. It’s not my secret, but i’ll protect it like it is.” 

Kun stared at him for a second and Jaemin felt like he was looking straight into his soul.

“Okay,” he said finally. “I believe you.” Jaemin heard Mark sigh in relief next to him. “Mark usually keeps pretty trustworthy friends so i’m choosing to believe you won’t expose us.” 

Jaemin nodded exuberantly. Kun smiled at him gently.

“And you may think this isn’t your secret, and that this isn’t your world, but it is now.” 

Jaemin, Mark and Renjun left shortly after that, Kun having heard everything he needed to. Jaemin was still thinking about what he said to him. Was this his world now? It didn’t feel like it, he felt like a huge outsider. 

“Kun consults seers. They’ve seen you Turned,” Renjun said, noticing Jaemin’s silence. Jaemin stared at him, his eyes the size of dinner plates.  
“That’s why he let you keep your memory.” 

“Me? A vampire? How?” Jaemin whispered. Renjun shrugged. He waved and they went their separate ways, leaving Jaemin with more questions. 

“Mark..is he right?” Jaemin asked once they were in their room and the door was shut. Mark stared at him for a while. 

“I don’t know. But the seers aren’t always reliable. The future changes all the time, don’t worry about it.” He said. Jaemin nodded. He didn’t know how he felt about potentially being a vampire one day. Thinking about it kind of made his head hurt. 

“I’m tired,” Jaemin whispered, grabbing some pajamas to change into. Mark nodded. Jaemin went into the bathroom to change and when he came out Mark was already in bed. Jaemin turned off the light and slipped in beside him. It didn’t feel awkward like he expected. 

“Goodnight,” Mark whispered right by his ear before he turned over. 

“Goodnight, Mark.”

Jaemin woke up with his head against something warm and too hard to be a pillow. He realized with a jolt it was Mark’s chest. He blushed beet red and removed himself from Mark’s grip, waking him up in the process. 

“Morning,” He said, his voice gruff from sleep.

“Morning. Sleep well?” Jaemin asked. Mark stretched and nodded. 

“I’m gonna get ready,” Jaemin said. Mark nodded again. 

“After we get dressed and eat some breakfast we should head out,” Mark said. Jaemin nodded and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and realized he was almost a little sad to leave. This whole thing almost felt like a vacation, and now he had to go back to his regular boring life.

For breakfast Jaemin ate some toast while Mark drank a suspicious looking smoothie. He chose not to ask.

“Mark!” a loud voice shouted, making Jaemin jump. A guy ran over and when Jaemin finally got a good look at him he was speechless. He was easily six feet tall and had the most handsome face he’d ever seen.

“Yukhei, man what are you doing here?? I thought you were back in Hong Kong?” Mark jumped up excitedly and they hugged.

“I’m visiting for a few weeks, I missed everyone,” Yukhei said. He turned to look at Jaemin, smiling at him and Jaemin thought he might pass out. 

“Oh, Yuk, this is Jaemin. He’s human so try and turn down the charm before he falls at your feet,” Mark said and Yukhei gasped. 

“A human? Mark, you must be in so much trouble,” Yukhei slapped his shoulder. Mark shrugged. 

“Kun went pretty easy on me, it probably helped that Renjun had something to do with it. You know how much of a soft spot Kun has for him.”

“Wait, Renjun’s here? You don’t think he’s left yet do you?” Yukhei asked, suddenly looking around the room. Jaemin raised an eyebrow. 

“Nah, he usually sticks around until the weekend ends at least, he’s probably around here somewhere,” Mark said, sucking up air through his straw. 

“Alright i’m gonna go find him, good seeing you man. And nice meeting you, Jaemin!” Yukhei yelled then ran off. Mark shook his head and laughed. 

“That was your old roommate right?” Jaemin asked. 

“Yeah, that was him.” Mark nodded.

“How’d you guys meet?” 

Mark ran his hands through his hair and looked away. 

“Well we kind of used to date?” Mark said. 

“Oh.” Jaemin said, staring anywhere but at Mark.

“Yeah..but we decided we were better off as friends. And I'm pretty sure he’s got his eye on someone else,” Mark suddenly pointed and Jaemin saw Yukhei and Renjun walking in. He noticed Yukhei beaming and Renjun trying to hide his own smile. 

They got back on the road shortly after breakfast and the trip was mostly silent. Mark concentrated on driving, and Jaemin was too preoccupied with his thoughts to make conversation. He knew he had more pressing matters to think about but for some reason what kept coming to the surface was Mark and Yukhei. How long had they dated before they realized they were better as friends? Who had asked who out? And what Jaemin truly couldn’t figure out was why did he care so much? He and Mark were only roommates, though he supposed they were at least friends by now. Which still didn’t explain why he felt so- no. Jaemin shook his head as if he could physically dislodge the thoughts from his brain. Mark looked over at him. 

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, just feel kinda weird still,” Jaemin said, his voice small. 

“Yeah I can imagine. I know how draining it can be finding out there’s basically a whole hidden world that’s been right under your nose,” Mark said, his voice distant. 

“Yeah,” Jaemin sighed. Mark offered him his hand, and Jaemin took it without a second thought. 

“Don’t worry though, i’ve got your back and i’m gonna help you get used to all of this. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Jaemin smiled and didn’t let go of his hand until they finally made it home.

“So when are you gonna stop pretending that you’re going the extra mile like this for him because he’s your roommate,” Hyuck said, stirring his coffee. Mark just stared at him. 

“What do you mean extra mile? I’m just being nice!” Mark said, his voice squeakier than usual. Hyuck rolled his eyes. 

“The hand holding? The sharing the bed? The promise to “have his back and help him get used to all of this”? Mark, you like him,” Hyuck said smugly, ticking the points off on his fingers. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you about that,” Mark muttered. 

“You’re forgetting I have his number, if you didn’t tell me anything I could’ve easily asked him myself.” Hyuck said, stealing the untouched muffin on Mark’s plate. 

“I’m supposed to be the scary vampire and yet you’re more of a monster than any Supernatural out there.” Mark said. Hyuck winked at him but then got a serious look on his face. 

“Renjun told me that the seers have seen Jaemin Turned.” 

Mark gulped. He didn’t want to talk about this, about the implications of what Jaemin being a vampire in the future meant. 

“Do you think,” Hyuck paused. “Do you think you Turn him?”

Mark sighed, running both hands through his hair. He remembered how Jaemin had fixed his hair for him. 

“I don’t know, Hyuck. I don’t know,” he whispered. 

Hyuck didn’t mention it for the rest of the day and Mark was grateful. Thinking of the future, of whether or not he’s responsible for Jaemin being a vampire, it scared him. Typically they didn’t Turn humans unless they wanted it or if it was to save their lives. And usually if a human wanted to be Turned it was because they’d fallen in love with a vampire. Mark wasn’t positive but that’s why he suspected Kun turned Johnny. They’d never told Mark they were together, never been affectionate in front of him. But the way they looked at each other, it made Mark feel like he was intruding. So if Jaemin fell in love with a vampire and wanted to be Turned to be with them, who was it? And why did the thought of Jaemin being in love with a vampire make him feel so weird? 

It had been close to two weeks since they’d met with Kun, and Mark and Jaemin had made some adjustments. They always ate dinner together, Jaemin might bring home takeout after work, or they’d cook together. And if Mark didn’t feel like eating human food, he’d still sit at the table and they’d chat about their day. And now whenever Mark was leaving for a coven meeting he always let Jaemin know. Their new routine also always had them end the day sitting on the couch watching a movie together. More times than not, Jaemin fell asleep halfway through and when he woke up in the morning he was always tucked into his bed. Jaemin never remembered Jeno carrying him to his room when he fell asleep on the couch, he’d always wake up there the next day with a horrible crick in his neck. 

“I’ve finally found a roommate that’s better than Jeno,” Jaemin said at lunch with Chenle and Jisung. They looked at each other in shock then turned towards Jaemin. 

“But we thought Jeno was the Ultimate Roommate?” Jisung asked. Jaemin shook his head.

“Not anymore! Mark is so sweet. He even carries me to bed when I fall asleep on the couch when we decide to watch a movie!” Jaemin said, unable to hide his smile. Chenle and Jisung looked at each other again. 

“Jaemin, are you sure you guys are just roommates?” Chenle asked. Jaemin laughed. Chenle and Jisung were so cute, to think something as innocent as carrying someone to bed, and tucking them in wasn’t typical friend stuff. In fact, Jaemin could remember all the times he’s carried his friends to bed. Oh wait, he couldn’t. He’s never done that. 

“Wait. Carrying someone to bed and tucking them in isn’t just a sweet platonic gesture?” He asked, a little frantic. Chenle and Jisung shook their heads in unison. 

“Renjun’s fallen asleep on the couch and we dragged him by his legs to his room, but we just left him on the floor,” Jisung said.

“And we only did that because we wanted to play Mario Kart,” Chenle added. Jaemin was speechless. Okay so maybe he and Mark were more than just roommates, but at most they were just close friends. Right? Not that Jaemin had never thought of Mark in a more-than-friends way. He was sweet, funny, more interesting than most guys that was for sure. Mark always made Jaemin feel at ease and safe, and he loved that about him. 

“I hate you guys,” Jaemin, putting his head in his hands. 

“What did we do??” Chenle asked, defensive.

“Made me realize I have a big fat crush on my roommate.”

“Johnny, I have a big fat crush on my roommate.” Mark said. It had been a few months since he had called Johnny in a panic after he’d told Jaemin he was a vampire and things had officially settled. He and Jaemin had a comfortable routine and things worked perfectly. So of course his dumb feelings had to ruin it.

“Oh wow, I had no idea,” Johnny said, sarcasm evident in his voice. The coven meeting had just ended, Kun called it to discuss some rogue vampires. But no one was too worried, threats like this didn’t usually last long, and if they did Kun would just send out WayV. WayV acted as a task force to maintain secrecy and stomp out any threats. Mark always thought of them as the vampire police. 

“Johnny this is seriously bad. We’re friends, I can’t mess that up,” Mark said. 

“Why does having a crush on him have to mess things up? Maybe he likes you back. Look, I’m not supposed to tell you this but Kun’s been talking to the Seer’s, and they’ve seen-“ 

“They’ve see him Turned, yeah I know. Renjun told me,” Mark interrupted. 

“That kid is a menace,” Johnny shook his head. “So you know, he’s gonna be a vampire one day. Maybe it’s because of you.” 

“The future changes all the time, Johnny. The seer’s aren’t infallible,” Mark reminded him. They finally reached Mark’s room. Johnny sighed. 

“Mark, I really think you should tell him. Him being Turned in the future, aside. Jaemin makes you happy, and you deserve some happiness, don't you think? Goodnight, kid,” Johnny patted his shoulder and and then turned to walk away.  
Mark fished out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. The last time he’d been in here Jaemin had been with him. The room felt too empty without him, the bed was too big. Mark pulled his phone out of his pocket, suddenly feeling it buzz. 

“hii i dont wanna annoy u but it’s kinda boring without u ;/“

It was Jaemin. Mark laughed, it was like the other boy knew he was sat there missing him. 

“ur not annoying me u dork. and maybe i’m bored here without u too.” he typed back. 

“ur bored too? not hanging out w/ ur cool vampire friends or doing cool vampire things?” came Jaemin’s instant reply. 

“idk what counts as a cool vampire thing tbh” 

“me either i was hoping you’d tell me. you’re the vampire here, mark.”  
Mark laughed again. Just texting Jaemin made him feel better. Maybe Johnny was right. 

“as soon as i find out what counts as a cool vampire thing i’ll let u know. now go to sleep dummy you’ve got work in the morning” Mark sent, noticing just how late it was. 

“ur no fun mark lee. fine i will go to sleep. goodnight <3” 

Mark stared at the little heart on the screen until he fell asleep, phone still grasped in his hand. 

Now that Jaemin knew he liked Mark he was nervous he was obvious. Or maybe he was always obvious and he just never realized. Either way he found himself almost tip toeing around him at home now. 

“Jaem, is everything okay? You’ve seemed kinda on edge recently,” Mark said one day over dinner. Jaemin swallowed the food in his mouth so quickly he nearly choked. 

“Yeah, yeah i’m okay! No worries, everything is good!” Jaemin kicked himself mentally. That wasn’t convincing at all. Mark raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything else. They finished their dinner and watched their movie in fitful silence. But when Jaemin woke up the next morning he was still tucked into his bed even after falling asleep on the couch just like always. 

Weeks passed and Jaemin had started coming up with excuses to spend time away from the apartment. He felt horrible saying no every time Mark asked if he wanted to hang out and watch a movie, but he told himself that to preserve their friendship he needed to get over his dumb crush first. 

“Jaemin, Hyuck says you’re dumb,” Jeno said. Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun were at their monthly dinner. They’d been doing this since college and having their lives and careers wasn’t going to stop it now. 

“Hyuck is right,” Jaemin said slamming down the rest of his drink. 

“Woah, slow down there. You don’t even drink usually, what’s going on?” Renjun asked. Jaemin sighed. He hadn’t told Renjun about his Mark issue because he knew what he’d say and Jaemin wasn’t prepared to hear it. 

“Jaemin didn’t tell you? He has a crush on his roommate,” Jeno said at the same time that Jaemin yelled for him to be quiet. But it was too late. Renjun looked at him with a knowing smile, and Jaemin avoided his eyes.

“Why don’t you just tell him, Jaemin i’m sure you guys are destined to be together,” Renjun said, his tone matching his smile. 

“Well, nothing is certain. The future is changing constantly,” Jaemin said, almost whisper yelling. Jeno looked back and forth at them, his face confused. 

“Do you guys know something I don’t?” 

“No, what are you talking about?” Renjun and Jaemin said simultaneously. Jeno looked at them suspiciously for a few seconds then shrugged. Jaemin guessed he was getting good at the whole lying to basically everyone about everything thing. 

Dinner ended and the three all went their separate ways. Jaemin headed to the store, he didn’t really need anything it was just an excuse to not go home. He felt terrible about avoiding Mark, it just seemed too difficult to do anything else. The truth was, Jaemin was scared. He was scared of his feelings for Mark, scared about what that meant for his future. Jaemin knew he didn’t have to become a vampire but if he and Mark wanted a life together he’d have to. Jaemin physically shook his head. He was too scared to even tell Mark he had a crush on him yet was worrying about their future together. Jaemin looked down at his empty cart and grabbed the nearest thing on the shelf he was down. Dog treats.

“Maybe I should get a dog…” He said to himself. 

“I don’t think our landlord would be too happy about that,” a voice said behind him, making Jaemin jump. 

“Jesus Christ, Mark. You almost gave me a heart attack!” Jaemin turned to see Mark laughing at him. 

“Sorry, I really thought you would’ve heard me walk up,” Mark said, grabbing the dog treats from Jaemin’s cart. “Blood sausage flavored? My favorite.” 

“Maybe I was buying them for you, everytime you manage to do the dishes, i’ll give you a treat,” Jaemin joked and they both laughed. He realized how much he’d missed Mark even though it’d been only a week or two since Jaemin had started avoiding him. It almost seemed like Mark realized what Jaemin was thinking about, and they both stopped laughing at the same time. 

“What’s going on, Jaem? What’s happening with us?” Mark asked, his voice soft. He took a step forward and Jaemin took a step back, instantly regretting it when he saw the hurt in Mark’s eyes.

“If this is about the vampire stuff, I get it. I know it’s overwhelming, and scary, and if you need a break from it, a break from me. You know I would understand. I just wish you’d tell me so I’d know to give you space,” Mark whispered, his voice as small as Jaemin as ever heard it. Jaemin realized his avoiding Mark to try and get over his feelings for him was hurting him, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Jaemin took a step forward and grabbed Mark’s hand. Mark looked up at him, eyes shining. 

“It’s not about that, not at all. I don’t think your vampire stuff is scary, you’re not scary. You make me feel safe actually. I didn’t want to do this in a dumb grocery store but, Mark, I like you. In a more than just roommates way. In a more than just friends way. I felt bad about crushing on you, so I tried to avoid you and hopefully make my feelings disappear, and i’m sorry. That was a dumb thing to do,” Jaemin said, trying his damndest to keep his voice from shaking. Mark stared at him for a while, not saying anything. 

“Did it work?” he finally asked. 

“Did what work?” 

“Did avoiding me make your feelings disappear?” Mark asked, taking another step towards him. They were so close now Jaemin could feel Mark’s breath.

“No. It didn’t,” Jaemin whispered. They were so close their lips were almost brushing when they spoke. 

“Good,” and then Mark was kissing him. Kissing him like they weren’t in the middle of a pet aisle at a grocery store. They stood there for what could’ve been minutes or hours and only pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but you guys are right in front of the milk bones,” a lady with a full cart said. They both jumped out of the way, mumbling apologies. She eventually left the aisle and Mark started laughing. Jaemin slapped his arm. 

“You couldn’t have waited til we were alone to do that, Mark Lee?!” Jaemin said, his face still burning red. Mark grinned, he seemed a little too pleased with himself. 

“Nope! I couldn’t have waited another second actually,” Mark grabbed Jaemin’s hand again, leading him out of the grocery store. 

“We should talk, you know,” Jaemin said once they made it back to their apartment. Mark nodded and sat down on their couch, patting the spot beside him for Jaemin. 

“So. I like you, you like me. But i’m still human. Is there like a rule or something against us dating or?” Jaemin asked, running a hand through his hair. It seemed he’d picked up Mark’s nervous habit. 

“No rules that I know of,” Mark said. Jaemin nodded, okay that was one less thing to worry about. 

“Okay, now. The whole me being a vampire thing. I get that if we’re together me being Turned is probably expected of me, but i’m not sure I want to be a vampire yet I mean nothing against you guys, it’s just-“ Mark cut Jaemin’s rambling off. 

“Jaem, slow down. I like you right now as you are, I don’t care if you don’t become a vampire ever. But why don’t we start smaller? Why don’t we go on a date?” He said, smiling nervously. Jaemin smiled back. 

“I’d love to,” he said. “But let’s hold off on telling our friends for a while? Especially Renjun.” 

“Agreed,” Mark nodded. Suddenly both of their phones went off. 

“It’s..Renjun?” Jaemin said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

“omg u guys are finally going on a date right? but who asked who? this is very crucial, i’ve got $40 riding on this.” 

“Mines from Hyuck. Renjun told him we’re going on a date finally but he wants to know who asked who? Says he bet Renjun $40 you’d be the one to ask first,” Mark said, sounding exasperated. 

“Does Renjun have our apartment bugged? What the hell,” Jaemin said, standing up and walking to the corners of their living room to look for anything Renjun might’ve placed there. 

“ur apartment isn’t bugged i just have a 6th sense ;) ...and a crystal ball. anyways have fun on ur date!” 

“Unbelievable,” Jaemin said, showing Mark the message. “There’s no privacy here, let’s go out.”

“Right now?” Mark asked. 

“Right now.” 

The smile Mark sent his way made Jaemin feel like he could do anything. Like he could maybe be a vampire one day, as long as it meant Mark always looked at him like that.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed pls leave a comment if u did w feedback or constructive criticism if u didnt!! u can find me on twitter @vampsana


End file.
